SACRIFICE FOR LOVING YOU
by Sora no Hika Dashine
Summary: Cinta membutuhkan pengorbanan, Sasuke telah membuktikannya tiga tahun yang lalu. Peristiwa yang mempertaruhkan segalanya hingga kini. Peristiwa yang juga mempertaruhkan kehidupannya. Peristiwa yang menentukan apakah ia masih bisa disebut memiliki hati nurani/"Kenapa? Hiks kenapa kau membunuhnya? Tunanganku…Sasori?"


**SACRIFICE FOR LOVING YOU**

**Sora no Hika DaSHine  
>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto<br>SasuSaku x SasoSaku  
>Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt.<br>Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, New Author, and many others.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin larut. Kegelapan semakin mencekam, keheningan semakin jelas terasa sehingga mampu membuat bulu kuduk siapapun merinding.

Di suatu tempat, seorang pemuda tampan tengah menatap dalam seorang gadis berambut unik yang sedang memunggunginya. Dia sangat mengetahui siapa gadis itu. Karena gadis itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat meluluhkan hatinya dengan sikapnya yang hangat.

Parasnya begitu rupawan mulai dari bibir mungil pinknya yang menggoda, hidung mungil, dan yang paling menjadi favorit pemuda itu adalah mata emerladnya yang mampu menembus relung hati—yang dikiranya sudah beku.

Mata elang pemuda itu mulai meneliti, tubuh ramping dengan balutan gaun putih polos selutut tanpa lengan. Lalu turun melirik kakinya yang telanjang, raut khawatirnya terlihat jelas. Takut bila gadis itu akan kedinginan.

"Sakura?" panggilnya lirih.

'_Apa yang sedang dilakukannya malam-malam begini, diatas balkon gelap tanpa penerangan?'_ batin Sasuke. Bahkan cahaya bulan purnama hanya sedikit membantu untuk menerangi gelapnya malam.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa sekarang Sasuke merasa tidak tenang?

Perlahan Sakura berbalik dengan anggun, rambut panjangnya bergoyang dengan lembut seiring pergerakannya. Gadis itu begitu mempesona.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya, tatapan mata Sakura begitu hampa dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Dengan cepat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju tubuh ringkih sebelum—

"Berhenti Uchiha!" serunya.

Tatapan matanya masing hampa dan begitu kosongtapi tersirat sebuah emosi.

'_Ada apa ini?'_ Tanya Sasuke bingung.

Mengapa Sakura yang selalu memanggilnya dengan nada ceria dan manja kini berbalik memanggil Sasuke dengan sangat dingin bahkan berteriak kepadanya.

Saat Sasuke berpikir, matanya tidak sengaja melihat tangan kanan Sakura yang bergetar, sedang menggenggam kalung berbandul batu delima berwana merah. Kalung kesayangannya. Cantik, tapi mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

'_Mungkinkah?'_

"Selama ini… aku selalu percaya kepadamu dan tidak pernah mengindahkan perkataan orang lain…" Ucap Sakura perlahahan.

Sasuke diam mendengarkan.

"Selain karena sudah tidak tau lagi, dengan siapa aku harus menyandarkan diri setelah kematiannya," lanjutnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, isak tangis pun mulai terdengar.

Inilah yang paling Sasuke benci, tangisan seseorang yang disayanginya—terutama bila ia penyebab dari semua itu.

Perlahan Sakura menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dada. Gadis itu menggenggam erat kalung itu dengan mata terpejam dan ekspresi yang sarat akan kesedihan. Sakit mulai menyergapi hati Sasuke.

Sakura terlihat begitu hancur.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya bergetar.

"…"

"Kenapa? Hiks…" isak tangis semakin lama semakin jelas terdengar. Sebenarnya Sasuke cukup mengerti arah pembicaran ini.

Karena tidak ada yang mampu membuat Sakura seperti ini kecuali peristiwa itu. Peristiwa menyesakkan yang terjadi tiga tahun lalu.

'_Apakah dia sudah tau kejadian sebenarnya? Tapi… dari siapa?'_

Kegelisahan mulai menyergapi hati pemuda berparas luar biasa itu.

"Ke-kenapa hiks kau m-membohongiku Sasuke-kun? Hiks bu-bukankah hiks ka-kau yang p-paling hiks me-mengetahui bahwa aku hiks aku sangat mencintai dia? Hiks kenapa?," Tanya Sakura sesenggukan. Sepertinya dia menahan isak tangisnya, terbukti dari nada yang dilontarkannya, bergetar.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, menunggu kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibir Sakura yang sebenarnya sudah sangat diketahui.

"Kenapa? Hiks kenapa kau membunuhnya? Tunanganku…

… Sasori?"

Sesaat tubuh Sasuke terasa melayang. Pertanyaan Sakura mau tidak mau mengingatkannya akan peristiwa yang ingin dilupakan. Tetapi meskipun diberi pilihan untuk kembali ke masa itu, dia tidak akan pernah menyesalinya.

Sekalipun hatinya dipertaruhkan.

_**Karena peristiwa itu adalah…**_

_**Peristiwa yang mempertaruhkan segalanya hingga kini…**_

_**Peristiwa yang juga mempertaruhkan kehidupannya…**_

_**Peristiwa yang entah menjadi awal rapuh—atau kuatnya perasaan seseorang yang dikasihinya…**_

_**Peristiwa yang menentukan apakah ia masih bisa disebut memiliki hati nurani…**_

Karena Sasuke telah terjerat.

Terjerat oleh takdir yang dibuatnya.

Geezzz

Fanfic apa ini? Kenapa sok melowmelow banget T_T  
>apakah reader bingung? Hika juga*plak*<p>

Fic yang kemaren belum Hika lanjuttin, tapi udah update. Di maapin yak?

Hika mendapat inspirasi ini dari film india loh, yang mohabatein pas bagian ceweknya mau lompat dari atas balkon. jadi anggep aja settingnya kyk gitu ya*digampar*

Tapi emang deh ceritanya bener-bener bikin terharu(Ini bukan promosi, sekali lagi bukan promosi)

Jadi Hika buat fic ini, terasa feelnya nggak?

Maaf kalau alurnya agak berantakan n' terkesan maksa banget. Jadi apakah ada reader yang mau membantu Hika memperbaiki fic ini?* . *

Saran, kritik, dan flame yang membangun Hika terima

Kira-kira dilanjuttin ga ya? Hika pengennya sih dilanjuttin*nyengir*

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
